Dark Reflections-Chapter 23
Dark Reflections-Chapter 23 Author's note This chapter takes on a darker tone than the rest. Its to show the difference in Archie's personality after receiving the mark. You have been warned. There was silence after that. The Campers looked horrified, even Mike and Silena, I was the same as those guys that wanted to kill them. Even worse, now that I was a Son of Nyx, I was everything that Silena was scared of, Darkness and the Night. "Look, after realising 'true self', they look in horror. Do you really think they would accept you now? Come my child, You poor thing. The gods took you away from me when you were still a child and they claimed you were one of them, even though you are much more stronger." Nyx held out her hand, smiling. She looked like any ordinary mother trying to help her children. "Join me, you will be with your true family. You will be with your brothers and your mother." I can't say I wasn't tempted. I've seen their powers. We could destroy Olympus and claim the world for ourselves. Then, I turned around and looked at Mike and Silena, could I leave them behind? ''Take care of yourself and the twins okay? ''Those were Dellilah's last words, I made up my mind. I pushed Nyx's hand out of the way. "Not a chance." Nyx's smile instantly turned to anger. "Why you!" She raised her hand, nails bared. I kicked her in the stomach, using the momentum of the kick you do a backward roll and to get on my feet. Nyx, instead of stumbling, flew a few centimetres back. Whoa, since when was my kick that powerful? Immediately, my brothers surrounded me. "Kill him." Nyx ordered. They didn't look like they were going to hesitate to kill. Then, they got hit by a blast of wind. "Get away from him!" Mike said, while riding Arkane, charging at them. He kept summoning wind to push them away, but I knew that wasn't enough. Lucian, got into a baseballer's swinging position and swung his staff when Mike came close, knocking him off his horse. "Mike!" Silena then came running, lighting surrounded her, threatening to fry anybody that came close. Eli, grabbed her, uneffected by the lighting, well at least he wasn't showing it. Then he hit her with the hilt of his sword, knocking her to the ground. A sense of protection overcame me. Even though they were my brothers, they were not gonna hurt Mike or Silena. I picked my spear and charged. I kicked one of them in the face, as he was about to stab Mike. He was sent stumbling and flying through the air. My brothers, realising the real threat they were facing, advanced towards me. One of them, armed with a broad sword, lunged at me. I sidestepped and plunged my spear into his chest, straight through the heart. I know, a minute ago, I was shivering in trauma because I killed someone. Now I was doing it again. It was different now, I've learn what death really means, not only that, the mark, it made it easier to kill, it was as simple as raising my hand now. ''it fills them with bloodlust ''Arkane's words echoed. A second came towards me, I threw my shield at him, then stabbed him in the knee. He cried in pain then I brought my spear across his neck. A third one came, I kicked him in the chest, he coughed out blood, then I brought my spear down. He stopped coughing. My brothers looked at me in horror. "You little!" All of them charged at me at once, all 16 of them. I knocked one away with the butt of my spear. And jumped over another. I realised, I was just as powerful as they were now, the Night was our domain. I grabbed the face of one of them. Then set my hand a blaze with the black fire from earlier. I ducked as four of them attempted a over-head strike. I rolled away, punching with my gauntlet, spikes bared. I would describe the rest, but it would just make you sick, I was. I stood, surrounded by dead bodies, all my doing. Only about ten of my brothers were alive. There was silence among Nyx and her children. Then Nyx, screamed in outrage "INSOLENT CHILD!" She began to glow. I knew she was going to turn into her divine form. My vision turned red, for some reason my sense of time seemed to slow down. I watched Nyx slowly change in slow motion. "Not so fast." I threw my spear at her, it caught her in the chest before she could change. She didn't change after that. One of her children pulled the spear out of her chest.She looked at me murderously. "I give you one more chance, Achilles, join me. You will finally have a family." She smiled but she still had that murderous look in her eyes. "My name is Christopher and-" I was interrupted. "He already has a family." It Mike, he stood beside me and Silena on the other. Arkane came over as well. "Well then its decided. Attack boys. Leave nothing behind, even bones." Then all of them, grew talons and their pupils became slits, like a cat. They charged at us. I set my arm a blaze again. The black flames felt cold but disturbingly hot at the same time. Then I burned the path that they were going to take. Seperating them and us, was the flames. Nyx looked at me, she looked partly disapointed, partly angry. "You have chosen your side, but unfortunately the wrong side." I met with Nyx's eyes. "You attack my friends again and I destroy you. Do you understand?" My outrage let loose something inside me that was hidden all this while. My back felt heavy and when I looked behind me, from my back two black raven wings sprouted from my back. I saw a few of Nyx's children recoil, clearly they weren't expecting that. Then Nyx and her children melted into shadow. And I gave up my tough warrior look. I fell to my knees, panting. My vision darkened and I fell forward, despite Mike's efforts to hold me. The last thing I heard was Mike shouting for help as exhaustion came over me. Dark Reflections Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Dark Reflections-Chapter 24|Next Chapter --->]] Christopher Fauns~Arrow of Nyx 16:43, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page